Far From Home
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: Simple. It's a Hiei/Yukina. Don't like? well, then...DON'T READ!! Interesting plot twist. Ain't I evil? *snickers*
1. Concrete Angel

I could hear Kurama's footsteps coming down the hall as I lay awake thinking about my brother. He carefully opened the door and walked in, carrying Hiei gently like a baby. "He passed out from the pain in his arm, Yukina. Can you help him?" I nodded and gestured for Kurama to lie him down beside me. I ran my fingertips over his injured arm, cooling off my ki just a little to make it feel comfortable for him. He shivered at my light touch and I pulled him close to me. Kurama left then, giving me the privacy I needed to be able to hold him with no distractions. Hiei instictivly wrapped one arm around me letting the other hang down, paralyzed still. I murmured his name as he opened his eyes and whispered mine into the darkness. I nodded gently and set him down, starting to remove his shirt.  
  
He grasped my wrist in an effort to distract me. As I lifted his hand tenderly to kiss his fingers, he groaned in pain. He shook my hand off and I stroked his chest through the thin fabric. "Yukina, I can't. This...isn't right. I..." I silenced him with a kiss. "Shh, Hiei. Calm down, you're safe with me.You'll be fine. I'll take care of you, forever." He whimpered and pulled away. I lay one hand in his hair and tried to soothe him. I started to take my hand away, but he grasped my wrist, pulling it back. He purred contentedly, whispered my name, and I silenced him gently. He said nothing, just lay there enjoying the attention. As I lifted my lips from his, I murmured softly, " I love you, Hiei." He settled down into my arms. "Alright, Yukina. Whatever you want. " His breathing slowed and became regular. I lay him down and left the room silently and walked down the hall into the shadows that gathered at the doorway. "Yukina,come join us,dear." Genkai said gently. I slowly walked out into the dimly lit living room and sat down between Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama put one arm across my shoulders and asked if I was alright. "I'm sorry, everyone. I just want to be alone. I need to think."  
  
I went outside to lean against my favorite tree. One where I would sometimes find Hiei. He would sit in it about fifty feet up and just stare off into space. I often wondered what he thought about. I figured that he questioned life in general and his existence on this earth. I often wondered about that myself. I was lost in my own world when I heard someone clear their throat. I whirled around and stared at the intruder. "Yukina, Are you alright? I was worried about you." Kurama said.  
  
I heard a crash, and then a yelp of intense pain. I ran back into the house, down the hall and into my room to see Kuwabara holding Hiei up by his shirt. "Didn't I tell you that I would kill you if you touched my Yukina? Well, asshole, I meant it. Any last words?" he whispered threatingly. I screamed and tried to stop him as he held the knife up to Hiei's throat. I leapt on him and bit his arm. He dropped the knife and picked me up, shaking me violently. "This isn't over, bitch. I don't care about you anymore. This bastard deserves to die after what he's put me through. So, you just sit down." He threw me against the wall and ran his knife through Hiei's forehead, piercing his Jagan. He threw him down to drown in a pool of his own blood, which was quickly spreading around him. He walked over to me with a coil of barbed wire stretched out between his hands. He started laughing maniacally as he tied it around my neck, lifted me up, tied it, and dropped me from the rafters. I tried to get back up, scrabbling at the wire until my hands were torn and bleeding. Within a few seconds, I was hanging over the rafters like a child's rag doll, quite the sight for Yuusuke and the others when they came back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Cold Sweat

I woke up to Hiei snuggling into my arms, sighing happily. I gently shook him awake and he lifted his head. "Hiei, I had a really bad dream last night." I said. He yawned and said, "You know, Yukina. So did I. What was yours about?" As I started to explain, the tears began falling of their own accord. He shivered and I stroked his skin gently. He sighed and pulled me up to kiss me. I parted my lips and he thrust his tongue in, his hands touching my back lightly. I couldn't stop the sounds I was eliciting, lost in the pleasure of kissing him. I put one hand on the space between his shoulder blades to support him, and the other dragged through his hair. He started to tremble and I broke away, rubbing his back. He grasped my shoulder and asked calmly, "Yukina, i-is there a garbage can around here s-somewhere? I need it bad." I nodded and motioned to the garbage can beside my desk. I brought it to him and he leaned over it to get sick, shaking violently. I rubbed his shoulders and he drew a ragged breath, crawling back into my arms to collapse. I stroked his hair and tried to soothe him to sleep. Kurama burst in and asked,"What in Makai is going on in here? Who's sick?" Hiei moaned and Kurama hurried to the bedside to cup his shoulder."It's okay, Hiei. I'm here, I'll stay with you." I slapped him and pulled Hiei into my arms,"My Hiei. Not yours, mine. Back off, fox-boy." Kurama clutched his cheek, looking shocked. "What did you do that for? I wasn't implying anything. I was just being nice." he said angrily. I scowled and swatted at him again. "Repeat after me...Hiei.Is.Yukina's. Got it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever. He's yours." he said dully. I snorted and let Hiei wrap his arms around me, cuddling against me. "Mmmm, nice. You're warm, Yukina. I'm just gonna rest my eyes a little, okay?" I nodded and he fell asleep, laying his head on my breast. I kissed his forehead and muttered, "You really know how to get to me, don't you? Well, I know how to drive you mad, too." I rolled him over onto his back and kissed his bare chest gently. He groaned and I giggled softly. "Yukina, what are you doing?" he asked bewilderedly. "I think the question is what are you doing?" He pulled me down into his arms. I settled down and cuddled against him, sliding my arms around him. He sighed and kissed my forehead. As I settled into his arms to sleep, I forgot all about my horrible dream. 


End file.
